namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuhiro Nakamura
Kazuhiro Nakamura (中村和宏) is a composer who worked on many Namco games. Production History Song Credits Tales of Innocence * The End of a Nightmare, But Still in the Middle of a Dream -- Composition & Arrangement * Creation of Heaven and Earth -- Composition & Arrangement * Breaking Through the Encirclement -- Composition & Arrangement * The Scene of the Rocking Chair and the Cat -- Composition & Arrangement * Path Which the Wheel Track Continues -- Composition & Arrangement * This Advancement Will Not Be Stopped -- Composition & Arrangement * Break Through with the Sword -- Composition & Arrangement * The Captives -- Composition & Arrangement * Death Approaches from Behind -- Composition & Arrangement * At the Knees of the Saint -- Composition & Arrangement * Chantey of the Iron Rust -- Composition & Arrangement * Crush with the Sword -- Composition & Arrangement * Picnic in the Cloudy Weather -- Composition & Arrangement * Memory of the Music Box -- Composition & Arrangement * Waterdrops, Drilling Through Time -- Composition & Arrangement * The March of the Departing Shipmen -- Composition & Arrangement * Reverse White Waves -- Composition & Arrangement * Investigation of Vicissitude -- Composition & Arrangement * Gaze Upon the Crimson -- Composition & Arrangement * Cross Over the Crimson Lotus -- Composition & Arrangement * ...have a good rest time -- Composition & Arrangement * Welcome to the Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement * Peer Into the Abyss -- Composition & Arrangement * On the Desert Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Release with the Sword -- Composition & Arrangement * Ideal Weather for a Walk -- Composition & Arrangement * Tears of the Perplexed Souls -- Composition & Arrangement * The Undeniable Truth -- Composition & Arrangement * The Smell of Gunpowder on the Hill -- Composition & Arrangement * Discord of Heaven and Earth -- Composition & Arrangement * Snow Begins to Fall Outside the Window -- Composition & Arrangement * Ruler of the Silver Ridge -- Composition & Arrangement * Silver Fox's Dream of Digging Coal in the North -- Composition & Arrangement * Into the Blue Sky -- Composition & Arrangement * Sky Fantasia -- Composition & Arrangement * Impending Sadness -- Composition & Arrangement * The Wind Blows, The Earth Embraces my Body -- Composition & Arrangement * Hymn of the God of Creation -- Composition & Arrangement * Approaching the Summit -- Composition & Arrangement * Before the Demise -- Composition & Arrangement Tekken 6 * Death Fight on the Neon -- Composition & Arrangement * Blowin' up the Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement * The Dark Black Sumi Picture 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Dark Black Sumi Picture 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Dark Black Sumi Picture 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Dark Black Sumi Picture 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Dark Black Sumi Picture 5 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Dark Black Sumi Picture 6 -- Composition & Arrangement * Bob's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Jack6's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Bruce's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Dragunov & Raven's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Nina's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Paul's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Julia's ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Roger Jr.'s ending -- Composition & Arrangement External links * VGMdb Category:Composers